Second Chances
by Firegambler
Summary: Spike's gone, Buffy and Angel are married, and now she, Angel, Giles and Xander have their hands full raising a rebellious teenager who knows nothing of her heritage. But when Spike, and surprise, Dracula, come back...things change. SPIKE/OC
1. Prologue: The Amulet

Author note/Summary: Alrighty, so this is my first Buffy fic! So I've fallen in love with Spike's character and cried my eyes out when he died in Buffy. I was tickled pink that they brought him back in Angel but I didn't think that show did him justice. So anyway the story for this is Spike is still a vampire, and is still trapped in the amulet. Read the rest to find out what happens. Oh, and this is a Spike/OC story. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, or anything associated with those books and shows (and movie, for Buffy). So please don't sue.

* * *

_**Prologue: The Amulet.**_

Buffy couldn't believe it. Spike was gone. For good. There would never be a coming back or anything of that sort. He was permanently dead. And she already missed him. Her tear filled eyes took in the ruble that spike's ashes were buried in. The massive hole that had once been Sunnydale. Something in her longed to dive into the rubble and search until she found something of his, anything, just something she could hold on to. But she knew she couldn't. The crater was too big; she would simply be lost in it, probably never to return. But, as it was, she couldn't help feeling the tugging at her heart. The tugging that wanted her to find something of his. Something to remember him by. No, she'd never loved Spike the way he wanted her to. But that never meant she didn't care about him. She had cared about him. Immensely, and now…he was gone.

Slowly, she turned away from the rubble and smiled at the small group standing around them. One by one they met her eyes, a new sort of lose in some, and a new flash of hope in all. Her eyes came to a rest on Giles and she smiled. "Cleveland?" she asked and Giles grinned.

"That's a few states away" Xander stated. "Plenty of time to sight see along the way and find out what it's like to live a normal life. Just till we reach the hellmouth."

"I'm not going to Cleveland." All eyes turned to Faith as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going home."

Her outburst brought many agreeing voices from the group, so many that Giles stepped forward. "Alright," he stated. "We'll take you to wherever you need to go. Or at least to the closest train deport. From there, you are free to go where you please."

Buffy's brow furrowed at that. She didn't want to go to Cleveland either. She wanted a normal life. A life without demons and vampires and slaying. Or at least, a life without vampires, except Angel. As soon as the thought hit her she knew exactly where she was going. Her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out the small picture of her and Angel. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and both were grinning from ear to ear. On the back, in Angel's perfect handwriting, was an address to his new work, and the words, "I'm always here for you."

"I'm going to Los Angeles." She declared and wide-eyes turned to Buffy. "I want a normal life. Not a life filled with another hellmouth. So I'm going to Angel."

"Buffy…" Xander began. "Angel's not exactly…normal."

Buffy was quick to state, "I know that. But I want to be with Angel. And I think, after all this, I deserve to be happy and for once, get what I want."

No one would argue with that. Xander was the first to speak. "Then I'll go with you. I've got nowhere else to go. Might as well stay with you."

Dawn smiled softly at them and when Buffy asked where she was going, her voice got quiet. "I'm going to live with dad. Just until I can finish college. Become a layer, ya know?"

Giles was the last to respond. "England?" Buffy asked, almost hesitantly. Giles sighed. "No, I think I'll stay with you, if it's alright with Angel, of course."

"That's if Angel takes her back."

Giles sent Xander a warning look and slowly everyone climbed onto the bus, having decided most of their destinations. Only Xander and Giles would join Buffy in Los Angeles. The rest promised to at least stay in touch.

No one noticed Giles as he paused behind them. Something had caught the sunlight and reflected it right into his glasses. He turned back toward the large crater in the ground to see the sun gleaming off of a small metal object where the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign had been moments before. He glanced back at the bus, positive they were not going to leave without him, and then headed toward the object.

What was lying on the ground caused him to catch his breath. It was an amulet, the same amulet Giles was sure he'd seen wrapped around Spike's neck. He bent down and picked it up gently, as if not to disturb the artifact. It was odd the way it felt in his hand, as if it were pulsing with energy. His eyes traveled over the remains of Sunnydale one last time as if expecting the owner of the amulet to spring up from the ground and stroll right up to the big yellow bus.

But he knew Spike was long gone. Yet for some reason, he just couldn't get rid of the object. Sighing he slipped the necklace into his pocket and stood for a moment, starring at the remains. "Giles?" he turned to see Buffy watching him warily. "You alright?"

His fingers toyed with the chain of the necklace for a moment and he wondered if he should give it to her. But then he slipped his hand out of his pocket and smiled softly at her. "Quite alright." He stated. "Shall we go?"

She smiled and offered her arm and together they marched arm and arm toward the bus, and Los Angeles.

* * *

_**Okay, I know it was short but I'm already working on the next chapter. So here's how I work, the more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters are put up. And I'm trying to beat my record for reviews for one story (which was 120 reviews for my story One Big Happy Family). So, Flames are welcome as long as they are helpful. REVIEW! **_


	2. Birthday Presents

_**STORY: Second Chances**_

**_Rating: T _**

**_Summary: Spike's gone, Buffy and Angel are married, and now she, Angel, Giles and Xander have their hands full raising a rebellious teenager who knows nothing of her heritage. But when Spike, and surprise, Dracula, come back...things change. SPIKE/OC_**

**_Characters: Spike, Buffy, Angel, Giles, Xander, Dracula, Drusilla, Darla, and numerous new characters. _**

**_Status so far: 2 reviews, 165 hits. sigh. That's okay. Maybe things will pick up with more chapters. I already have the next couple written, so I'm going to be re-reading them for errors and then uploading them as soon as I get reviews! So thanks for those of you who hit, and much love to those of you who reviewed. Now, read and REVIEW! More reviews, quicker the updates! READ AND REVIEW!!_**

Chapter one: Birthday Presents

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Elizabeth. Happy birthday to you!" Once the slightly off tune song came to and end the room held their breath while the sixteen year old girl blew all seventeen of the candles on the massive black and white cake out. Just like that she was no longer a sixteen year old mess. Now, she was a seventeen year old woman, at least in her own mind. Try telling her mother that, though.

The birthday girl's gaze rose to the woman in question who smiled across the table at her. Carefully her mother maneuvered through the crowd of teenagers so that she was now standing behind Elizabeth. "Alright, honey, move so I can cut your cake, before your friends eat _me."_ Everyone laughed as Elizabeth moved out of the way and her mother began slicing the cake, sliding it onto plates, and passing it out. Of course, Elizabeth got the biggest, and the first, slice.

"Why doesn't everyone head into the living room with their plates and we'll let Elizabeth open presents," Elizabeth's uncle declared.

"Xander," Elizabeth's mother complained. "Let the girl finish her cake first! _Then _she can open her presents."

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to hear her uncle's reply because she was immediately pulled into the living room by her throng of friends. "Okay," Melissa Mansfield declared as she shoved Elizabeth onto the couch. Immediately the seven other girls moved around Elizabeth, saving room for Melissa beside her, seeing as how she was the _best _friend.

"Finish eating your cake while I get the pizza!" Melissa ordered and with a toss of her black hair she disappeared.

Elizabeth took a second to eat her cake while the other seven girls around her chatted about different things. Directly beside on her left was Megan, twin sister to Melissa with the same raven black hair and the same baby blue eyes that Elizabeth envied in both sisters. The difference was Megan kept her hair cut in a short pixie cut while Melissa made sure her hair at least touched her lower back. Despite the twins' differences, and there were many, both had found a best friend in Elizabeth for almost fifteen years.

The other six girls, Denise, with her long blonde hair and perfect body, Jessica with her dark tan and curly brown hair and then those striking emerald eyes, Georgia who was the tallest of the group and the only red head, Rachel who was the youngest at sixteen but also the most positive with dark brown hair, Sarah with her perfect teeth, her obsession with African American boys, and her bleach blonde unnatural hair, and finally Anne with her quite, shy, behavior and short red highlighted brown hair, had all joined the other three girls as friends once the girls had started High School. But the original group of Megan Elizabeth and Melissa was still the strongest.

Melissa returned with the pizza just as Elizabeth was finishing her cake. Melissa huffed, threw down the pizza box on the pallet of blankets that covered the floor between the sofa and the television. "Mrs. Buff!" Melissa sang, "She's finished." Almost instantly Buffy, carrying bags and presents and followed by Xander and Elizabeth's grandfather who were both carrying gifts, came into the room.

"Just set the gifts by her feet," Buffy instructed as she set the bags down in that spot and then glanced at Melissa, "And don't call me Buff." Melissa smiled as she sat beside Elizabeth, knowing full well that Buffy didn't mind the nickname. After all, Melissa had been calling her that for fifteen years, and for fifteen year Buffy had been telling her not to.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as her grandfather took the plate out of her hand and set the first present in it. "I'll take that, Giles," Buffy stated snatching the plate from Elizabeth's grandfather she disappeared and reappeared with a video camera. Elizabeth's expression immediately fell. The room became very quiet as all eyes turned to the video camera and then sadly back to Elizabeth.

"Let me guess," she said quietly, "He can't make it."

Buffy realized her mistake almost immediately and sighed. "He'll be home in a week or two, Liz. He promised. And he's going to call you tonight when he gets back to the hotel."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Some father. She huffed and snatched the first present, determined not to let her father's absence ruin her party. It wasn't like she was use to having him in her life anyway. He'd been spending less and less time with her lately, as if purposely staying away. Well that was fine with Elizabeth. If he wanted to pretend she didn't exist, she'd do the exact same thing. With a plastered on smile she opened her first gift, and immediately her father's absence was forgotten.

* * *

"She doesn't understand." Buffy huffed into the phone as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Occasionally she glanced into their living room at the girls who were now all lying on the palette with pillows and blankets strewn everywhere. They all looked relatively comfortable, and the only sound other than the romantic comedy they were watching was the sound of potato chip bags rustling and the occasional _click _of another soda can being opened.

"What do you want me to do, Buffy? Spend every waking second with her? Forget the fact that I burst into flames when I go out in the sun and she doesn't?" It was an old argument. One they had been having since Liz had been born.

"I don't know, Angel." Buffy sighed. "I just can't stand seeing her face like that anymore. She needs a father in her life and your barely here long enough to kiss her goodnight." It was true. Angel had barely been a part of his child's life. Most of her childhood had been spent with 'daddy' asleep in bed while Buffy, Giles, and Xander took care of Elizabeth. She only saw her father when he joined them for dinner and then headed off to 'work'. Elizabeth had always been told that her father worked the nightshift at a world wide corporate business. He worked the nightshift so that overseas, while they were eating lunch, he was holding meetings. Elizabeth knew nothing of Team Angel, or vampires, or Slayers. As far as she was concerned, her parents had made sure to shelter their child from everything.

"I don't enjoy lying to her any more than you do," Angel replied.

"So then, let's stop lying."

Silence met her and for a minute she feared she'd lost signal.

"Tell her that's her father's a monster, and therefore so is she?"

Buffy sighed. "We've been lucky, Angel. What if one day she bursts into flames in the middle of the city, or someone provokes her to the point of…"

"Changing?" he whispered.

"Angel. We can't keep this secret from her forever. She has a right to know. We've been lucky so far, but what happens when our luck runs out?"

It was Angel's turn to sigh heavily into the phone. "Alright." He whispered. "Just wait until I get back from Paris. Then _I'll _explain everything to her. And then pray she doesn't hate me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're her father. She'll love you just as much as I do. She already does."

Angel sighed again. "For now." He mumbled but she heard him.

"Good night, Angel. Call me in the morning."

"Good night Buffy." And then the line went dead. Buffy sighed and turned the phone off.

"That's not going to be fun."

Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Xander's voice. She turned and sighed, shaking her head. "You know I'm right," she stated and he nodded.

"Yea I know. I'm just surprised none of it's kicked in yet. I was getting used to a human niece."

Buffy shook her head. "It's already starting and you know it. As soon as she hit puberty she started eating her meet less and less cooked. She eats it rare now, and sometimes I catch her sopping up the blood with her roll. _That's _not normal. And her senses have been picking up. She snuck up on _Angel _last week. _He_ didn't even hear her!"

Xander glanced toward the living room, wondering if Elizabeth was listening now. But the teenager was too wrapped up in the movie to even glance toward them. "I've noticed." Xander sighed. "Her reflexes, her senses, her curiosity."

Buffy laughed. "Nope." She stated. "She's always been curious."

Xander huffed. "Aw, and I was hoping I'd found another trait. Dang it." Buffy laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go find something to watch in the other living room." Together they headed up the steps, never noticing Elizabeth slipping out of the group of girls.

* * *

Okay, so she'd lied about having to use the bathroom. But her curiosity was driving her crazy. The only person to give her a present tonight, other than her father of course who claimed he was bringing her something from Paris, was her grandfather. He'd disappeared right after Elizabeth opened her last present and had yet to resurface. So Elizabeth had made up her mind that she was going to find him. As quietly as she could, she snuck into the large library and searched for Giles.

She found him on a ladder, with a book open in his hands and a scowl on his features. He adjusted his glasses and slid the book back into place before snatching another one. Not wanting to scare him and risk his fall from the ladder, she knocked on the door. His head snapped up and he smiled at her. "Ah, there's my favorite granddaughter."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but was grinning. "I'm your _only _granddaughter" she reminded him. He seemed to consider this as he came down the ladder.

"Maybe that's while I like you so much. I've never had anyone to compare you to." She rolled her eyes and then hopped up onto the desk near his favorite reading chair.

He smiled at her and sat on the arm of the chair, taking his glasses off to wait for her to speak. "So?" she asked expectantly.

He pretended to look confuse, not quite hiding the smile. "Are you expecting something?"

She nodded. "Something you forgot to give me?" she prodded.

He looked up, as if thinking and then shook his head. "I haven't the fondest idea of what you're talking about."

She huffed. "My birthday present." She declared and he laughed.

"Oh that's right! It's your birthday isn't it? You must forgive me. Getting old you know."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't forget. So what did you get me?"

He smiled at her and turned away, heading toward another of the large desks her father had put in the library for him. He bent down and pulled a small box from one of the drawers before turning back to her. Without hesitation he handed it to her and she kissed his cheek before digging into the paper. What she found was a black box. Carefully she opened the lid and then gasped.

Lying on a pile of blue velvet was a necklace, with an amulet that held a beautiful diamond in the center of it. Elizabeth gasped as she gently ran a finger down the beautiful diamond. "It's gorgeous!" She whispered in stunned aw.

"I thought you might like it." He stated, smiling from ear to ear. "It's an ancient artifact, dating back many many years." He winced at that thought but she didn't notice. She was still gazing at it thoughtfully.

"What's the story behind it?" He shook his head, immediately realizing his mistake.

"That's the wonder of it. No one knows." And before she could further question him he faked a yawn. "Well, I don't know about you but this old man is going to sleep." She smiled and kissed his cheek, but distractedly. Sighing he turned away from her and headed out the door.

Elizabeth stared at the amulet. It really was beautiful. Without thinking she picked it up and then yelped as it burned her flesh. Immediately she released it, bringing her slightly burnt fingers to her mouth. Once she was sure her fingers were okay she turned her attention back to the amulet, which was now lying on the ground. Her eyes widened as the amulet began to glow.

Suddenly a large gush of wind blew past her, slapping her long blonde hair into her face as it blew bye. But instead of leaving the guest of wind began circling the amulet in a quick spiral. Around and around it spun until it created a clear funnel of wind around the object. Dust began to flow from the object and when it moved to the center of the vortex, Elizabeth's eyes widened. The dust took on the shape of a skeleton, and then suddenly it was a skeleton. Through terror filled eyes Elizabeth watched as muscles and skin began to grow over the skeletal frame as if she was watching someone burn to death in reverse. Then with frightening speed the wind snapped away leaving a man.

The man gasped and lurched forward as if suddenly released from something. His hands moved to cradle his stomach as he doubled over, his black coat billowing around him slightly from the movement. For a moment, all Elizabeth could see of him was the flash of bright platinum blonde hair as he gasped and tried to catch his breath. Then the man looked up, a look of utter horror and then confusion written across his features. His very handsome features. Brown eyebrows furrowed as matching eyes darted around the room, high cheekbones held his face in a stony grimace as he tried to assess his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" he gasped, then suddenly he rose to his full height, revealing a black shirt under a red long sleeve shirt under the coat. His gaze landed on Elizabeth and once again the confusion returned.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a British accent. Elizabeth's only reply was to scream bloody murder.

_**

* * *

**_

YAY FOR SPIKE!! So, click the little button in the corner of the page and REVIEW! Flames welcome as long as they are helpful! BUT REVIEW!!


	3. Like Old Times

_**STORY: Second Chances**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Summary: Spike's gone, Buffy and Angel are married, and now she, Angel, Giles and Xander have their hands full raising a rebellious teenager who knows nothing of her heritage. But when Spike, and surprise, Dracula, come back...things change. SPIKE/OC**_

_**Characters: Spike, Buffy, Angel, Giles, Xander, Dracula, Drusilla, Darla, and numerous new characters. **_

_**Status so far: 5 reviews, 243 hits. I already have the next couple written, so I'm going to be re-reading them for errors and then uploading them as soon as I get reviews! So thanks for those of you who hit, and much love to those of you who reviewed. Now, read and REVIEW! More reviews, quicker the updates! READ AND REVIEW!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two: Like Old Times

* * *

Spike reacted instantly. He wasn't sure where he was, or _when _he was for that matter, but the girl screaming was going to alert anyone close enough to his presence. Quick as thought he raced across the room and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh!" He hissed. "You'll wake the whole bloody neighborhood." Assuming it was night out that was. He glanced out the window to confirm that it was dark just as the girl began struggling in his arms. It wasn't hard holding onto her. He ended up turning her to face away from her to get a better hold on her, turning them both to face the door unconsciously.

"Stop struggling," he ordered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Before he even finished the sentence the door, to what he'd already guessed was a library, swung open, and time seemed to screech to a halt. Still squirming, the girl in his arms no longer mattered. The fact that he was standing in a stranger's home, or library, with no memory of any time passing, didn't matter. All that mattered was the face of the human frozen in the doorway.

"Buffy?" He asked, his voice quiet, almost as if unbelieving. No. The woman before him could _not _be Buffy Summers. The vibrant young woman he remembered could not be the same woman standing before him now. It simply wasn't possible. Her hair was cut short and pin straight, hanging just above her shoulders. But that wasn't what bothered him. Her features were much the same, the same lips, the same nose, the same brown eyes. She was the same height, looked about the same weight, maybe a little bigger. But that's not what he noticed. What he noticed were the laugh lines permanently scarring her face around her lips and eyes. And the gray strands that were beginning to show in her hair. She'd aged, considerably since he'd seen her last. This wasn't _his _Buffy. This couldn't be.

But even as he thought those words, Buffy Summer's voice escaped the woman's lips in the ghost of a whisper. "Spike?" It was her! He couldn't believe it! What had happened? Why had she aged, and why couldn't he remember any of it? The last memory he had was of her, running up the steps and escaping the hellmouth. But now, was it possible that they were together again? He had so many questions buzzing through his head that he was beginning to get a headache, and Buffy seemed to only be able to stare at him. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of her shock and her brows narrowed in the all too familiar glare Buffy always wore. "Let her go." She ordered.

Too shocked to argue his arms immediately released the girl who Buffy immediately snatched and shoved deliberately behind her. An instant latter Xander skidded to a stop behind Buffy. For a moment, he didn't speak either. Then finally he managed to stutter, "Spike?" He didn't look much better than Buffy. But time had been much kinder to her than him. He was already loosing hair. But that couldn't be right. Last time Spike had seen him, well he was maybe twenty four, or slightly older. This was ridiculous.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded and finally Spike snapped out of his shock.

"_Me? _I don't even know where here is!" He cried. Buffy seemed to consider this for a minute, and then her gaze drifted to the girl she was currently shielding.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I…I don't know." The girl stuttered. "Grandpa gave me the necklace and when I touched it, it burned. I dropped it and he came out!" She declared and then nodded. "I promise, mom. I didn't do anything."

"Mom?" Spike cried, eyes wide. She was a mother! But that meant, that meant some lucky bloke lived with her now. Someone married her. Someone had finally claimed her love. He couldn't help feeling the pain that rippled through his chest at the thought of what he had always considered to be _his _future with her, being living with another man. He forced a wicked grin to spread across his features and broke out into laughter. "Mom? Buffy the vamp slayer, a mum! What the bloody hell did I miss?" he laughed harder, until he realized no one else was laughing.

"Buffy the what?" Buffy's daughter asked. Spike immediately straightened. _Oops. _

"You didn't tell her?" He demanded, speaking directly to Buffy.

"Xander, why don't you show Spike to…just watch Spike. I need to talk to Elizabeth for a minute."

Spike huffed. "Right, not like I'm going anywhere." He complained. Xander stepped through the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Spike eyed him for a minute, but his real interest was on the mother and daughter who were now walking out of the room. Actually, it looked more like Buffy was dragging her daughter out of the room. Not even a second later both men winced as Buffy screeched "GILES!" Spike raised an eyebrow at Xander and then glanced around the room.

"So." He started, already uncomfortable in the awkward silence. "How long was I out for?"

Xander took a deep breath, as if debating if he should answer or not. "Eighteen years" He finally answered. Spike's eyes widened. Eighteen years! Bloody hell! How the hell had he missed eighteen years!

"So then, that make you the proud pa-pa?" He continued. He shouldn't have asked. Buffy had made it very clear that they were over long before he agreed to burn in the hellmouth to save them. But he couldn't help it.

"Elizabeth," Xander hissed, "Is none of your concern." For the first time since Spike had met him, he sensed that Xander's threat wasn't empty handed. So then obvious the girl meant a lot to him. Wonderful. The poof had a family. Spike wasn't sure which spurred his jealousy more. The fact that Xander had a family, or the fact that Xander had Buffy.

Once again the two fell into silence, and before long Buffy came back into the room, eyes narrowed, with a much older looking Giles tagging behind. "Oh dear." He said once he came through the door.

"Yea," Spike stated. "I tend to have that effect on people."

"What on earth made you think that giving Elizabeth that amulet was a good idea?" Buffy cried, and then spun to slam the door closed on their little conversation, ensuring no one else heard them.

"I did extensive research on the object before I gave it to her, Buffy. You know I would never give her anything that I thought would harm her. I had no idea Spike was even entombed in it."

"That makes two of us." Spike muttered, but they were paying him no mind.

"What did you tell her?" Xander asked, his features contorted in worry.

Buffy sighed and put a hand to her head. "I told her that he was an old family friend and that no matter what she was to stay away from him."

"Oh, that's subtle." Spike interjected and this time he at least earned a glare from Buffy. At least he wasn't being ignored.

"He's right, Buff. She's gona want to know why she can't talk to him. I mean, he did _appear _out of an amulet. How are you going to explain that one?"

"Maybe he's a magician." Buffy cried. "And Giles gave it to her as a birthday present because it magically makes people appear and disappear."

"Or" Spike interrupted again. "You could tell her I'm a vampire who was trapped in the amulet until her godly touch freed me." He frowned and then shrugged. "It might be easier."

Buffy hissed at him. She actually hissed and then put her head in her hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet, anyway. She doesn't have a clue. And with her symptoms changing so fast…" she suddenly trailed off as she seemed to remember Spike was still in the room.

"We'll figure out something to tell Liz, later." Giles spoke.

"Yea. First, what are we going to do with him?" Xander jerked his thumb toward Spike.

"I _am_ in the room you know." Spike called but they ignored him. He huffed. Some things never changed.

"Well, I suppose we should tie him up until we can figure out what exactly happened."

Spike glared at Giles. "If you think I'm gona let you tie me up again you're out of your bloody mind."

Thirty minutes later Spike found himself sitting in a bathtub, chained to the faucet. "Well now, this feels familiar." He declared. He held his shackled hands up in front of him and reached out toward the cup of blood Buffy was handing him, although his hands didn't quite reach. He glared at her as she handed it to him. At least this mug didn't say _kiss your librarian. _He wasn't sure he could deal with that again. Although he _was _back to using a straw.

Buffy looked tired as she glanced back at Xander. "I don't want to leave Elizabeth for two long." She mumbled and Spike raised an eyebrow. Age really _had _gotten to her. He was already wondering if she'd be able to slay, or if she even did that anymore. He doubted it. Especially if the daughter, Elizabeth was it? Especially if Elizabeth didn't even know about vampires.

"She's with her friends, Buff. And I'm sure she's already preoccupied with whatever game they are playing."

"Or asleep." Giles suggested. "I'm praying that by morning, she might remember it all as just a dream."

Buffy sighed tiredly again. "We can't lie to her forever." She mumbled and then turned to glare at Spike as if it were all _his_ fault.

"Don't look at me." He huffed and looked away from her. "And by the way, what's a mum like you carrying blood in her freezer for anyway?" Buffy paled considerably and chose not to answer the question. Spike frowned.

"Look. We have things to do. Giles, see if you can find something we might have missed about the amulet. Xander, can you keep an eye on the girls. I have a phone call to make." The two men nodded and then disappeared.

"So you're just going to leave me sitting in the sodding tub again?" He demanded. She nodded.

"Looks that way. Have fun." He glared at her as she closed the door behind her, and to his surprise didn't lock it.

"Well this is a fine spot you've gotten yourself into, Spike." He mumbled to himself. "You think you know a person."

* * *

"I don't know how it happened." Giles finally admitted. Buffy moaned and lowered her head to her arms. "But the point is, he's here, he's solid, and he has no where to go. We can't turn him loose in the world. He could go off killing humans. Not to mention the fact that he has no clue what city we are in, or what year it is."

"He can't stay here!" Buffy cried. "I can't risk having Elizabeth so close to a vampire."

"But she's half vampire herself." He tried.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "A half I'd like to forget about."

Giles took a deep breath. "I'm not sure Angel would appreciate that comment." Buffy's eyes immediately fell.

"That's not what I meant. You know I love Angel." She whispered. "I just…" she sighed. "This is all happening to quickly."

"Well, we know one thing is for sure. Spike is back. And he's staying. Here, actually. We can keep him chained to the bathtub until Angel gets home, if you'd like. And then see what he has to say."

Buffy sighed and nodded. Now all that was left was to tell Spike. She smiled. "Giles, do me a favor." Giles nodded.

"Anything." He stated.

"Tell Spike he's gona be in there for a while. And to stop complaining." Giles sighed and nodded, turning back toward the bathroom. "Oh and Giles," she called again, causing him to pause. "Please don't mention Angel." He nodded again and disappeared out the door. Buffy sighed.

"Oh Angel," she muttered, "What are we going to do?"

**_REVIEW!!_**


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE

AUTHOR UPDATE:

THIS STORY IS BEING DELETED FROM THIS AUTHOR AND REPOSTED UNDER MY NEW NAME AND PAGE. PLEASE VISIT MY AUTHOR PAGE (FIREGAMBLER) FOR MORE INFORMATION.

YES, IT IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED, AND WHEN I REPOST IS UNDER MY NEW NAME IT WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER ADDED TO IT!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ANY LONGER FOR IT WILL BE REMOVED AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THE REVIEWS!

THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING!


End file.
